Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu
Shadow the Hedgehog VS Majin Buu is a What If? Death Battle Description Two creations that were supposed to destroy Earth, but failed battle to see who is deadlier! Beginning Wiz: These two are deadly creations created by a scientist that were supposed to destroy earth.... Boomstick: But failed! Wiz: Like Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform Boomstick: And Majin Buu, DBZ's pink powerhouse. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Majin Buu Boomstick: This is Kirby, right? Wiz: Not even, though he did get killed by him in one of our more hated episodes. Boomstick: Anyway, Buu is a creepy monster from the world of DBZ. He can turn people into candy and cookies with his chocolate beam, and can obliterate cities by screaming! Wiz: But before this, Buu was actually alive longer than mankind, but was found by Bibity and was taken in. He used Buu to destroy countless before targeting earth. Boomstick: But, Bibity was eventually killed after it sent Buu to earth, which was released by it's brother/sister/whatever Bobity. Hey, I get it, Bibity Bobibty Buu! Wiz: Surprised Disney hasn't sewed DBZ yet, but anyway, Buu has two major forms, Fat Buu and Kid Buu. Boomstick: Fat Buu is chubby and fat, allowing him to easily take hits. However, if something like a Kamehameha hits him, his body can just regenerate on the spot. Wow, I wonder if he ever has to go to the doctor? Wiz: However, Fat Buu isn't very bright, and eventually became good after befriending the weakest Dragon Ball character ever, Hercule. Boomstick: You mean this badass planet destroyer made friends with the weakest character?! Wiz: Kid Buu, however is much stronger. Kid Buu can easily destroy planets with a gigantic beam, and is much faster than Fat Buu. Boomstick: Buu can also copy people's powers by throwing some of his fat at them, which he did on Piccolo during an episode. Wiz: He can even regenerate himself even when his body is destroyed, though it takes a long time. He can also teleport, just like every DBZ character except for Hercule. Boomstick: He has survived a battle with Vegeto, defeated Vegeta, Gotenks and Gohan and destroyed the entire human race in a matter of seconds! Wiz: Except for Hercule. Boomstick: God Damnit! Buu: So, do you want to be candy, cookie, or pudding when Buu eats you? Shadow Wiz: During the Sonic Adventure 2 ark, Shadow was created by Gerald Robotnik as revenge against humans. Boomstick: His mission? DESTROY THE WORLD!, which he failed at due to emotional issues! Wiz: Shadow had clashed with the likes of Sonic, which he won against at their first encounter. He also beat Knuckles in a fist fight, and almost defeated Tails and Amy. Boomstick: Shadow's main weapons include throwing Chaos Spears, which are deadly energy projectiles. He can throw a couple, or throw a dozen of them at once. Wiz: Shadow can also stop time with the Chaos Control, and can teleport with ease. Boomstick: He also has many of Sonic's abilities, like Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. Wiz: He also likes to use guns and motorcycles for some reason, considering how little it does to his opponents. Boomstick: But when he takes off his rings on his hands, his speed, strength and durability increase greatly. Hell, this is how Shadow beat Sonic at their first encounter. Wiz: But when he gains the Seven Chaos Emeralds, he becomes Super Shadow. Boomstick: Super Shadow is a beefed up version of Shadow. In that form, he can breathe in space for a long time and take down more powerful enemies than he normally could. Wiz: But his deadliest move is the Chaos Blast, which is a gigantic explosion which is usually game over for his foes. Boomstick: He has destroyed Shadow Man with a single Spin Dash, can dodge bullets, and survived a fall from space, though he almost died. Wiz: However, his edginess gets the best of him, he gets manipulated easily, and has lost to plenty of people, like Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rogue, Silver and Metal Sonic. Boomstick: And he was also the star of one of the worst Sonic games ever! Shadow: Death to all who oppose me! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Fat Buu was eating a popsicle with Hercule, and were having a good time. Hercule: You enjoying your, um, popsicle, Mr. Buu? Buu: Buu loves the Popsicle! Suddenly, a motorcycle comes by and runs over Hercule, killing him. Shadow then gets off the motorcycle and see Buu. Shadow: I knew there was a powerful source around here. I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform! Buu looked at Hercule's dead body and stares angrily at Shadow. Buu: Black hedgehog killed Buu's friend, now Buu kills you! FIGHT! Shadow jumps at Buu, but Buu swats him aside, knocking him into a tree. Buu: Hah! You weak compared to Buu! Shadow, angered by this, leaped in the air and threw a barrage of Chaos Spears on Buu, knocking Buu down. Buu teleports next to Shadow and kicks him in the back. Shadow: Crap! Buu then fires a chocolate beam at Shadow, but Shadow dodges and knees Buu. Buu easily takes this blow and throws Shadow into a house. Shadow dodges a Kamehameha, and starts firing bullets at Buu with a gun. Buu laughs. Buu: That tickles! Shadow: Looks like I have no choice. Shadow then removed his rings on his hands, and runs full speeds at Buu. He rapidly kicks and punches Buu, before launching him back with a kick. Buu falls down hard in a field, and Shadow teleports next to him. Buu screams, launching Shadow back into a tree. Buu: Black rat powered up, now Buu powers up! Buu then starts glowing pink, and in a vibrant flash, he becomes Kid Buu. Kid Buu: I'll break you in half! Kid Buu then leaps in the air and throws a gigantic purple ball at Earth, blowing it up instantly. Kid Buu: Hahaha! Black Hedgehog dead! Shadow: Not just yet. Kid Buu: What? Shadow then pulls out the seven Chaos Emeralds, and in a vibrant flash, he becomes Super Shadow. Super Shadow: Behold the true power I possess! Kid Buu laughs at Shadow, but suddenly... Super Shadow: Chaos Control! Time stops as Kid Buu is frozen. Shadow rapidly attacks the frozen Kid Buu and snaps his fingers, unfreezing time. Kid Buu is knocked into a asteroid, and beats his chest angrily. Kid Buu: Buu kill you! Kid Buu then throws five meteors at Super Shadow, knocking him back. Super Shadow throws some Chao Spears at Buu, but Buu dodges them and fires a gigantic Kamehameha. Super Shadow: Shit! Super Shadow barely avoids the attack and faces Buu. Super Shadow: Chaos Blast! The screen turns red and with a flash, Shadow turns back to normal. Kid Buu is not harmed the slightest. Shadow: Uh oh. Kid Buu: Bye bye! Kid Buu then shoots a gigantic beam from his hands, obliterating Shadow. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Wow, DBZ really does curbstomp Sonic! Wiz: Shadow was indeed smarter then Buu, and had plenty of tricks up his sleeve, Buu's raw power and skills were just too much for the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Buu could easily regenerate from Shadow's blows, and Kid Buu was WAY more powerful than Super Shadow. Wiz: Plus, Buu has survived having his body destroyed before, and was able to take down Gotenks, Vegeta and Vegeta, while Shadow has only beat Sonic once and has lost to a lot of people. Boomstick: Looks like Shadow just got the ''Buu''t Wiz: The winner is Majin Buu Trivia *This is Shrek-it's first Anti-Hero vs. Villain battle *This is also the first time a DBZ character wins on Shrek-it's battles. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles